


Nazwa

by Croyance



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2016 [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Episode: s10e05 Fan Fiction, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas nigdy nie zrozumie ludzi, ani swojego brata</p><p>Prompt 11. Nazwa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nazwa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663349) by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance). 



          Castiel przyglądał się zwijającemu ze śmiechu Gabrielowi. Mimo przebywania wśród ludzi nadal miał problemy ze zrozumieniem ich zachowań. Jego brat nigdy nie miał z tym problemu, podobnie jak z zachowaniem się jak oni...  
\- Co za świetna nazwa. Sam przyznaj! - wydusił w końcu brunet.  
\- Nie widzę w tym nic śmiesznego. Nie rozumiem jak przyjaźń...  
\- Ty i Dean jesteście jak stare, dobre małżeństwo. Trudno was nie łączyć w parę – przerwał mu Gabriel.  
\- Ale...  
\- Mów co chcesz, ale sądzę, że nazwa Destiel jest świetna. Oczywiście Sabriel jest o wiele lepszy, no ale...  
          Cas wiedział, że nigdy nie zrozumie brata, ani tym bardziej ludzi.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663349) by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance)




End file.
